


It's Mutual, We've Discussed It

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis keeps asking Harry which girl he has a crush on and Harry tells him he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mutual, We've Discussed It

"So, you not even gonna give me a hint, Hazza?" Louis asked as Harry turned over onto his other side in his bunk. The others were downstairs, watching some TV show that Louis couldn't care less about.

Harry had said he wasn't feeling well so he excused himself from dinner, only to be followed by a worried, and over protective Louis. Louis was sitting on Liam's single bed because it was directly in front of Harry's bunk. Once Harry turned over, though, Louis was instantly at his side.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Hazza." He said as he laid down, pulled himself closer to Harry. "Just tell me who she is, I could be like your wingman."

Harry let out a little frustrated groan and turned back over so he was facing Louis.

"Why do you wanna know so bad?" Harry asked. His voice was low and his eyes were focused, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Louis. A couple minutes had passed and Louis still hadn't said anything, but Harry refused to look up.

"I-I don't know..." Louis said honestly. Harry was taken aback. He'd never been put in a situation where Louis didn't have an answer.

After that, neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Harry to preoccupied with trying to figure out why Louis wanted to know so bad and Louis to preoccupied with trying to figure out why he couldn't have come up with some random excuse.

"Okay." Louis said. "If you tell me who she is, I'll tell you who I like." He prompted. "It's a good one." He said with a small smile on his face and wiggled his eyebrows.

They were still laying in Harry's bunk with Louis' arms wrapped around him when Harry blurted out "I'm gay." and that was that.

Harry was waiting for the disgust, for the freakout, but it never came. Louis only tightened his arms around Harry and whispered: "I know, Hazza." Into his ear.

Harry looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "You what?" He couldn't even comprehend what Louis had just said to him. He knew? The whole time? "Then why were you asking me about girls?"

Louis just shrugged and nuzzled a bit into his curls. "Never mind that, you." He said and Harry could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Gonna tell me who he is?"

"He's really pretty. I like him a lot actually. He's kind of a nut case actually, but he's a real laugh and a pretty good listener." Louis laughed into Harry's curls and left a little kiss there.

"Sounds like a right stud, this lad of yours." Louis grinned and Harry could help but grin back.

"Oh, he is. Sometimes I think he's actually crazy, like proper crazy. But he's still the funniest person I know, and the best."

Louis could see the admiration in Harry's eyes. Could see the way he looked at him like he actually was the best person he knew. Louis knew even before this whole conversation that Harry had a crush on him. Everyone knew.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Harry asked a few minutes later.

"Course not, Harry." Louis said, pulling Harry's face up so he could look him in the eyes. "I could never be mad at you, baby Hazza." And Harry fluffed his chest out with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face.

When Louis let his face go, Harry snuggled into Louis' chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey, curly?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, Lou?" Harry looked up and a small blush covered his cheeks as he and Louis met eyes.

Louis only smiled and ran a through Harry's curls. When it had been quite for a bit, Louis figured Harry had fallen asleep.

"It's mutual, baby Hazza."

Harry wasn't asleep, though because he couldn't contain the faint squeal he let out in pure excitement. Louis let out a laugh and whispered: "Go to sleep, Hazza."


End file.
